Campamento de verano
by RavioliHeart
Summary: Cualquiera que va a un campamento, tarde o temprano se acaba enamorando de alguien. (AU, MakotoxHaru, RinxNitori, NagisaxRei, GouxMikoshiba)
1. La botella

**1. La botella **

Haruka estaba, en cierto modo, emocionado. Desde fuera nadie lo habría dicho, por supuesto, pero así era. ¿A quién no iba a emocionarle ir a un campamento de verano? Claro que el hecho de no conocer a nadie le ponía un poco... vale, muy nervioso. No era tímido, simplemente no hablaba mucho y esperaba que no le tocase un compañero de habitación de esos que no se callan ni debajo del agua.

...

Makoto no podía estarse quieto. Estaba contento, por supuesto, pero ¿y si en el campamento Iwatobi le tocaba un loco aventurero que quisiera escapar al bosque de noche? ¡Qué miedo! Ni loco le acompañaría. Pero tampoco sería capaz de dejarle solo, se dijo. Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza. Estaba allí para pasarlo bien durante dos semanas, no para andar preocupándose por todo. Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

...

Estaba de pie, con la vista al frente y las manos cogidas detrás de la espalda. No paraba de dar saltitos. Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que era un chico adorable, entusiasta y enérgico, pero aparte de eso, Nagisa era travieso. Muy, muy travieso. No podía esperar a saber qué aventuras le deparaba aquel sitio tan grande y bonito al lado de la playa. Ojalá el chico que le tocara como compañero de cuarto no fuera el típico empollón aburrido, aunque en el fondo le daba igual. Fuera quien fuese, le enseñaría lo que el llamaba "vivir la vida".

...

Rei se colocó bien las gafas en un gesto que siempre le había caracterizado. Estudió con detenimiento el lugar en el que estaba, intentando averiguar a base de cálculos con quién le tocaría compartir habitación. Suspiró, resignado, algunas cosas simplemente no se pueden saber así como así.

...

Rin no apartaba la vista de unos muchachos que, según él, le habían mirado el culo a su hermana. Como se atrevieran a hacerlo de nuevo les metería una paliza que les llevaría de cabeza al hospital. Refunfuñó y se giró al frente, hacia el sitio donde todos estaban mirando. Él estaba allí por Gou, nada más. Esa chica siempre sabía cómo convencerlo. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y estaban muy unidos.

...

Nitori miraba fijamente al hombre que iba asignado las parejas de los que, como era su caso, no habían ido con ningún amigo al campamento. Deseaba que su compañero fuera alguien con quien poder hablar tranquilamente (le encantaba hablar) y que no fuera un maniático del orden como su madre, que se pasaba el día diciéndole que ordenara la habitación.

...

El hombre se aclaró la garganta para comprobar si el micrófono funcionaba como debía. Luego prosiguió a nombrar las parejas de chicos y chicas, que se habían elegido al azar. Cuando pronunció su nombre, Haruka fue hasta donde el hombre estaba y esperó a que nombraran al otro chico.

—Makoto Tachibana.

Un chico alto levantó la mano entre la multitud, después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Haruka. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, el tal Makoto Tachibana tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer. Por suerte, Haruka estaba cerca y pudo apoyarse sobre sus hombros con las manos. Acto seguido, se puso muy recto y se disculpó (quizás demasiado) por haber sido tan torpe.

Cuando los dos chicos se hubieron ido, le tocó el turno al Gou, la hermana pequeña de Rin. Se fue al cabo de unos minutos con una chica alta y con gafas.

El siguiente chico al que llamaron fue Nagisa. Corrió hacia donde estaba el hombre y comenzó a escrutar a todos los chicos que tenía delante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si diera por echo que la persona que iba a estar con él iba a ser el mejor del mundo.

—Rei Ryugazaki.

Un chico con gafas levantó rápidamente la mano y se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde estaba Nagisa. Se presentó con una reverencia a la que el otro no correspondió y ambos echaron a andar rumbo a su habitación.

Pasado un rato llamaron a Nitori. El chico se ruborizó mientras miraba a su alrededor como intentando adivinar con quién iba a caer. Tuvieron que recordarle que se dirigiera a donde estaba el monitor para poder continuar.

—Rin Matsuoka.

Un chico de aspecto amenazador comenzó a caminar hacia él. Tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, una camiseta negra de tirantes y los dientes afilados. A Nitori le pareció el típico matón y le dio algo de miedo, pero hubo algo en su forma de caminar que le gustó. Caminaba con chulería, como burlándose de todo el mundo. Rin Matsuoka debía fardar de la actitud rebelde que a él tanto le faltaba.

—Haruka Nanase, ¿no? Encantado. ¿Puedo llamarte Haru?

Makoto le tendía una mano al chico de ojos azules que tenían delante. Ya estaban en su dormitorio, no habían dicho ni una palabra durante todo el trayecto.

—Como quieras —respondió el otro de forma casi inexpresiva estrechando la mano que le ofrecían. Aunque no sonreía, a Makoto le dio la impresión de que estaba sonriendo por dentro.

—Bueno, Haru, ¿qué cama prefieres?

—¡Me pido la litera de arriba! —gritó Nitori nada más entrar en la habitación. Rin simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la de abajo. Mientras empezaba a sacar sus cosas para ponerlas en orden, el chico no paraba de hacerle todo tipo de preguntas.

—Nitori, me duele un poco la cabeza, será mejor que descanse hasta la hora de cenar.

—Está bien, Matsuoka-sempai. Yo iré a darme un baño en el mar. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

—¿Matsuoka-sempai? Puedes llamarme Rin simplemente.

Vale, quién era ese chico y por qué narices le llamaba "Rei-chan". Se había tirado violentamente a la cama situada a la izquierda y había a empezado a tirar sus cosas por todas partes. No dejaba de hablar de locuras como robar comida de las cocinas del campamento o molestar a los de la habitación de al lado. Decía que por la noche iban a hacer una fiesta y un montón de tonterías más.

—Vamos, Rei-chan, no seas tan aburrido. Tenemos dieciséis años, debemos disfrutar nuestra juventud. Además, los dos tenemos nombres de chica, debe ser el destino.

¿Pero quién se había creído? Después de la cena, que según Rei dejó bastante que desear, él se fue a su habitación pero Nagisa desapareció completamente del mapa. No es que le importara, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse a abrirle la puerta si llegaba muy tarde. Tenía que madrugar, al día siguiente empezarían con las actividades del campamento y no sería bonito estar cansado. Se metió en la cama, deseoso de que aquel chico loco volviera lo más pronto posible.

Hacía siglos que Nagisa no jugaba a la botella y aquella era una ocasión perfecta. Buscaría chicos y chicas guapas y les invitaría a su habitación. Supuso que a Rei-chan no le molestaría. Al menos, no demasiado.

Primero llegó a la habitación de unas chicas de su edad. Llamó cordialmente a la puerta y les ofreció jugar a dicho juego con un montón de chicos guapos.

—¿Dónde están los chicos guapos? Porque yo solamente te veo a ti.

—Eso, nosotras queremos chicos mayores.

—¡Habrá chicos mayores!

Las chicas rieron como burlándose de él y le cerraron la puerta en las narices.

—¡Pues vosotras os lo perdéis! —gritó enérgicamente el muchacho, poniéndose muy rojo. Miró al cielo, ya estaba oscuro. Sería mejor que se diera prisa antes de que algún monitor le pillara fuera de su cuarto. En la habitación contigua a la de las dos niñas le abrió una chica de pelo rosado con una larga coleta y cara de simpática.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Soy Nagisa, encantado —hizo una reverencia teatral.

—Yo me llamo Kou.

—¿Os gustaría a ti y a tu compañera venir a mi habitación a jugar a la botella? Habrá más gente, por supuesto.

Kou pareció meditarlo por un momento. Había visto a chicos muy guapos por ahí. La imagen de un chico alto y guapo quitándose la camiseta por una prueba del juego, o mejor aún, besándola a ella, pasó por su mente y no se lo pensó dos veces.

—¡Vale! ¿Tú qué dices? —preguntó a su compañera de habitación, quien le devolvió una mirada gélida. Tragó saliva y se dirigió a Nagisa —Yo iré, ella no creo.

—Bien, pues entonces en la habitación 21 dentro de media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Kou asintió enérgicamente y se despidieron. Tras otros cuantos intentos fallidos, un chico alto de pelo castaño le abrió la puerta. En su cara se podía ver una sonrisa amable. Les ofreció lo mismo, añadiendo esta vez que iría una chica muy guapa. Tras pensarlo y consultarlo con su compañero, un chico moreno de ojos azules, ambos aceptaron.

Vale, ya eran cinco. Se conformaría con un par de personas más. Consiguió convencer a una chica más llamada Miho Amakata, que parecía algo tímida, y después se encontró con un muchacho de pelo plateado al que también asaltó. Éste le llevó a su habitación para que le preguntara también a su sempai, un tal Rin Matsuoka.

—Te he dicho que no soy tu sempai, Nitori —dijo el chico— Bueno, si de verdad hay chicas guapas habrá que ir, ¿no? Sonrió con sus dientes de tiburón y se despidieron.

Comenzaron a prepararse para irse en cuanto fuera la hora. Mientras se cambiaban, Nitori observó de reojo a Matsuoka-sempai. Tenía un cuerpo fuerte, aunque sin ser demasiado. Era realmente atractivo. Desde hacía años le habían atraído más los chicos que las chicas y lo tenía más que asumido, pero no quería decir nada para que los chicos guapos como ese que tenía delante no se sintieran incómodos en su presencia. Rin le había gustado prácticamente desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Aunque le había molestado un poco las ganas de Matsuoka-sempai por ver y besar chicas guapas, había decidido ir porque, en fin, las botellas dan muchas vueltas. Quizás en una de esas les tocaba besarse a ellos dos.

—¿¡GOU!?

Rin no podía creerlo. Le prometían una chica guapa y a ¿quién le traían? A su hermana. Y lo que era aún más molesto: ¿Qué narices hacía Gou rodeada de chicos? ¿A caso esos idiotas tenían la intención de besarse con ella o hacer que se quitara la camiseta? Ya podían ir olvidándose.

—R-rin, vaya, qué sorpresa.

—¿Gou? ¡Eres una mentirosa, dijiste que te llamabas Kou!— Nagisa hizo pucheros, totalmente dolido.

—¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo?

—Vamos, Rin, ya no soy una niña pequeña. Yo también tengo derecho a divertirme. Mira, esta es Ama, también va a jugar. No soy la única chica, ¿ves?

Le costó la vida, pero al final Gou consiguió convencer a su hermano para que la dejara jugar a la botella con los demás. Ella quería quedarse, había tenido la suerte de que todos, absolutamente todos los chicos allí tenían unos músculos que le encantaban. Le daba igual si su hermano estaba delante o no, ella se iba a quedar. Tal vez si veía que ya era mayorcita dejaría de protegerla tanto.

Se presentaron. Cada chico provenía de una ciudad distinta y parecían todos muy amables. Nagisa era, sin duda, el que más animado estaba de todos y Rei no quería ni hablar con nadie. Después estaban Haru y Makoto, los dos muy guapos, y otro que se llamaba Nitori, el compañero de cuarto de su hermano, que tenía un aspecto algo afeminado pero era atractivo también. Sin duda, esa iba a ser una gran noche para ella.

Estaban repartidos en círculo por la habitación, algunos sentados en las camas y otros en el suelo. Nitori añadió que su cuarto y el de ¿"Matsuoka-sempai"? no era así sino que tenía literas. Al parecer ellos dos eran los únicos con este tipo de cama.

La botella no era precisamente una botella, sino un bote de champú, pero daba igual. La primera vez que lo giraron le tocó a ella. Entonces, Nagisa le dio a elegir entre beso, verdad, o atrevimiento. Eligió verdad, era lo que sonaba más fácil. Ahora tenían que hacerle una pregunta y ella debía responder sí o no.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a un chico?

—Sí.

Rin le dirigió una mirada furtiva y ella se aguantó una risa. Claro que había besado a chicos, no era la primera vez que jugaba a aquello. Conforme el juego avanzó, el ambiente se fue relajando. Después de unos cuantos turnos los demás también empezaron a preguntar y a poner pruebas a quien le tocara. Incluso Haru, o "Haru-chan" según Nagisa, que parecía el más serio de todos, no dudó en bailar la Macarena encima de una cama cuando se lo dijeron. Lo más gracioso fue que su cara permaneció igual de seria todo el tiempo. Todos se rieron a más no poder. Respecto a las preguntas, Nagisa interrogó a todos acerca de su virginidad y después fueron preguntando cosas sin mucho sentido, pero que hacían que todos se rieran.

No fue hasta después de un buen rato que Ama se dio cuenta de que aún nadie había elegido beso. Cuando lo dijo, por supuesto, Nagisa fue el primero en intervenir.

—Pues eso no vale. Venga, a partir de ahora hay que escoger beso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros. Seis chicos y dos chicas. Estaba claro que no iban a tener tanta suerte como para que les tocara besar a una de ellas, y además, a ver quien se atrevía a poner un dedo encima de Gou sin que Rin le partiera las piernas o algo así.

Y la botella giró. Paró en Ama, y antes de que la chica pudiera replicar, Nagisa dijo "Ama tiene que besar a...", y volvió a girar la botella.

—¡Mako-chan!

Makoto se puso muy rojo, pero no puso ninguna pega. Después de todo era muy guapa. Se acercó a ella y, mientras todos les animaban, depositó un casto beso sobre los labios de la chica. Rompieron en aplausos, risas y alguna que otra palabra obscena por parte de Nagisa

—Tsk, ¿así es como besas a una chica? —dijo Rin con chulería. Esta vez, la botella se detuvo en él.

—¡Venga, a ver cómo lo haces tú, listo!— rió el castaño. Pero la botella se detuvo en Gou

—¿Estás loco o qué? ¡No voy a besar a mi hermana!

Volvieron a girar la botella y esta vez se detuvo en...

—¿N-nitori?

El chico de pelo plateado se puso rojo como un tomate. Rin al principio se negó a besar a otro hombre, pero era la clase de persona que jamás, por nada del mundo, rechazaría un reto. Acabó dando un pico al muchacho, que se quedó tieso como una roca mientras el mayor procedía.

—Dijiste que besabas mejor que Makoto —intervino Haru—, pero has hecho exactamente lo mismo que él.

Todos rieron.

—Claro, porque Nitori no es una chica. ¿Cómo besarías tú a un chico, eh?

Como por arte de magia, en el siguiente turno tocó que Haru besara a Rin.

—Venga, valiente —le picó el segundo, a lo que Haruka respondió sellando sus labios con un beso. No uno inocente, para nada. Su lengua entró de lleno en la boca de tiburón y se movió lentamente con la suya. Todos se quedaron pasmados -sobre todo Ama y Gou- viendo cómo el de ojos azules hacía su trabajo. Cuando se separaron, Rin se había puesto muy rojo por la vergüenza y Haru seguía con la misma cara indiferente de siempre.

—Guau, Haru-chan. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso sin inmutarte?

—Pensando en otra cosa mientras lo hacía.

—¿Y en qué pensabas?

—En caballa.

Le miraron y después echaron a reír, Rin incluido. Qué chico tan raro. Después, a Rei le tocó besar a Nagisa. El chico de las gafas montó un pollo impresionante porque según él no se sabía la teoría de cómo besar. El rubio le miró interrogante, preguntó "¿qué teoría?" y después le besó de forma similar a como Haruka acababa de hacer. La única diferencia fue que él no pensó en otra cosa mientras lo hacía. ¿Para qué? Si a él le gustaban tanto las chicas como los chicos. Claro que eso no lo dijo. Rei se quedó mudo cuando Nagisa terminó y se negó a mirarle durante un rato, como si hubiera hecho algo horrible. Pero en sus mejillas había un rubor que no pasó desapercibido para el otro.

Tras unos cuantos turnos más (en los que Haruka tuvo que besar a Gou, para desgracia de Rin), el tema de los besos dejó de tener tanta gracia y Nagisa decidió cambiar las reglas del juego. Ahora, los dos que tocaran tenían que ser retados a hacer algo. Volvieron a salir Rin y Haru. Ama y Gou eligieron la prueba, se pasaron un rato cuchicheando hasta que por fin hablaron.

—Vale, tenéis que besar a un chico pensando en caballa durante cinco minutos.

Rin dio un respingo. No le gustaba nada la caballa.

—Pero aquí no. Tenéis que entrar en el baño o en el balcón, donde no os veamos. Rin con Nitori y Haru con Makoto.

Nitori y Makoto se tensaron y se pusieron muy rojos.

—Venga, además, "lo que pasa en los campamentos se queda en los campamentos" —Nagisa guiñó un ojo.

—Eso te lo acabas de inven...

—Está bien —dijo Haruka, sorprendiendo a todos—, es fácil.

—Pero qué dices ¡estás loco! Yo no soy gay, no pienso hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco los soy. Pero bueno, si te da miedo podemos pedir que te cambien la prueba.

¿Miedo? ¿Aquel idiota había insinuado que _algo_ le daba miedo?

—Acepto —dijo Rin al fin, golpeando con el puño en el suelo, y como habían acordado, él y su joven compañero de cuarto se fueron al baño. No debía ser tan difícil. Si ese idiota de Haru podía, él también.

—M-matsuoka-sempai, si no quiere hacerlo podemos mentir y decir que lo hemos hecho.

—No. No pienso perder contra ese rarito. Lo siento si te disgusta, Nitori, pero vamos a besarnos durante cinco minutos.

El chico estaba muy rojo. Por supuesto que no le disgustaba, pero le daba mucha vergüenza. Rin apagó la luz del baño pensando que así sería más fácil y después buscó a Nitori en la oscuridad. Cuando dio con él le sujetó por los hombros y se inclinó hacia delante, buscando su boca. Los labios del chico eran blandos. Los besó despacio, algo vacilante aún, esforzándose por no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. El chico tardó poco en corresponder al beso. Cuando lo hizo, Rin se sonrojó. No daba crédito a la situación en la que se encontraba. La postura tensa del principio se fue relajando.

Al cabo de un ratito Rin ya no sujetaba a Nitori, sino que tenía las manos suavemente posadas en sus hombros. Debía admitir que aquel mocoso lo hacía muy bien. Sus labios se separaban para volver a unirse, sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra y sus respiraciones se estaban acelerando. Tenía un claro problema: por más que se esforzara en pensar en la dichosa caballa, la boca de Nitori era tan agradable que le traía de cabeza a la realidad: ¡estaba en un cuarto de baño besándose con un chico! El más joven no parecía tener ningún problema con aquello. Ladeaba la cabeza a un lado y a otro para recibir la boca de Rin desde los dos ángulos. Pasados dos minutos, el mayor se sintió incómodo. Ya que estaba haciendo aquello en contra de su voluntad, encima no se iba a negar una buena postura. Condujo a Nitori hacia la pared y le acorraló ahí. El muchacho no dio muestras de que le importara.

—Lo siento, pero así es más cómodo ¿no crees?

Nitori murmuró un sí y después Rin le volvió a besar. Los labios del joven no se sentían tan mal después de todo. El niño no se lo podía creer, ¡realmente estaba besando a Matsuoka-sempai! ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que su primera noche en el campamento sería así? Sólo esperaba que aquello no repercutiera negativamente en su relación con el mayor.

—Perdón por hacerte pasar por esto —fue lo primero que dijo Haru cuando se quedó a solas con Makoto en aquel balcón. Habían bajado las persianas para que no les vieran desde dentro—. Si no quieres hacerlo podemos rendirnos.

—Pero entonces Rin habrá ganado —respondió el castaño.

—No me importa si me gana, apenas te conozco y no quiero que lo pases mal por mi culpa.

Makoto se lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

—¿Sabes? Yo sí quiero que le ganes, así que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Además, sólo es un juego después de todo.

—Bien, entonces...

Haru dio un paso adelante, quedando a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de aquel grandullón, quien se inclinó hacia delante para que le besara. El chico de ojos azules juntó sus labios con los del otro. Al hacerlo, se separó de inmediato, como si se hubiera quemado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Makoto algo preocupado.

—Nada, nada —dijo Haru volviendo a besarle. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Los labios de aquel chico no eran como los de Rin. Eran más blandos, como amables. Se había sentido muy extraño con sólo rozarlos.

Invadió con su lengua la boca del más alto, sintiendo un repentino calor húmedo y otra lengua moviéndose con la suya. Se separó un instante, le miró y volvió a besarle otra vez, con más fuerza. Qué extraño, ¿por qué le gustaba besar a aquel chico? No es que él fuera gay ni nada, pero la boca de Makoto se sentía muy bien.

"Este chico besa muy bien", pensó Makoto. Quizás demasiado bien. ¿Realmente no sentía nada al hacerlo? Porque a él se le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta, y eso que también era hombre. Notaba que sus mejillas se iban sonrojando, pero aquello sólo era un juego, ¿verdad? No se estaba poniendo cachondo en serio, ¿no? Entonces, Haruka posó las manos suavemente en sus costados y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sí, era en serio. Todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo en aquel momento era en serio. Y si para Haru no era así también, entonces él no se llamaba Makoto.

—Qué bien, se nota que os habéis divertido —dijo Nagisa cuando los cuatro chicos se sentaron con ellos una vez finalizada la prueba. Cabe destacar que todos estaban rojos como tomates.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Rin frunciendo el ceño.

—Os hemos dejado quince minutos en vez de cinco y ni os habéis dado cuenta.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —fue un grito colectivo. Nagisa comenzó a reír.

No tardaron mucho en despedirse, estaban cansados y al día siguiente debían madrugar. Lo habían pasado bien, había sido una buena forma de comenzar el campamento y de paso estrechar lazos. Cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, Nagisa preguntó a Rei si lo había pasado bien. A lo que éste respondió que no había estado mal del todo, pero que al día siguiente tendría unas ojeras horribles por su culpa.

—Vamos, Rei-chan, ha valido la pena. ¿Te gustó mi beso?

Rei se tensó y le miró muy serio.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —acto seguido se metió en la cama y no volvió a hablar en toda la noche.

Nitori y Rin no hablaron durante todo el trayecto a su cuarto. Eran conscientes de que ambos se habían terminado excitando durante los estúpidos quince minutos que habían estado en el baño. No era ninguna sorpresa para Nitori, pero el mayor estaba realmente molesto consigo mismo. A ver, aquello no era normal. Y lo peor era que si recordaba la escenita con aquel enano, se ruborizaba y sentía que se iba a excitar otra vez. Era normal, se decía, que un chico de diecisiete años se ponga así manteniendo contacto físico con otra persona, además como estaba oscuro en ningún momento había visto a Nitori. Chasqueó la lengua, disgustado. Esa excusa no le servía. No había visto al chico, vale, pero en ningún momento había pensado en otra persona mientras le besaba.

Una vez estuvieron dentro de la habitación con la puerta cerrada, el más joven habló.

—M-matsuoka-sempai.

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó Rin de mala manera.

—Yo... me preguntaba si usted... bueno...

—Dilo ya, no tengo toda la noche.

—Lo siento... es sólo que pienso... que Matsuoka-sempai es un buen besador.

—¿E-en serio? —el mayor le miró con cara de sorpresa y las mejillas sonrosadas, pero al instante su expresión se tornó seria

— Digo... vamos a dormir ya. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

Hicieron lo que Rin decía, al cabo de dos minutos cada uno estaba en su respectiva cama, en silencio. Cuando Nitori estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, una voz proveniente de abajo le sobresaltó.

—Tú también besas bien.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. No contestó por miedo a cagarla, pero estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Al cabo de unos segundos, como Matsuoka-sempai no dijo nada más, empezó a pensar que había sido producto de su imaginación.

Makoto y Haru tampoco dijeron nada durante el camino a su habitación. El más alto intentó entablar conversación, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. El silencio entre ellos dos no era igual que cuando se habían conocido. En aquel momento a ninguno de los dos les había hecho falta decir nada. Ahora era como si quisieran decirse muchas cosas, pero como ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente las palabras flotaban en el aire, produciendo una extraña presión.

—Perdón por todo —dijo Haru nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta.

—Haru... no, yo soy el que debe pedir perdón. Debí aceptar cuando propusiste rendirnos.

Ninguno de los dos podía olvidar que, un momento antes de que Nagisa les hiciera salir del balcón, ambos habían dejado atrás cualquier reparo y se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma a lo que estaban haciendo. Se habían besado con pasión, dando lo mejor de si mismos por un instante. Entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer, se habían mirado a los ojos y la vergüenza se había apoderado de ellos.

—Será mejor que hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado —dijo Haru bajando la vista.

—Sí, tienes razón. Supongo que estas cosas pasan. Como si nada, entonces.

Tras decir eso, Makoto le tendió una mano que Haru estrechó con una fina sonrisa en los labios. Sin decir nada más, cada uno se acostó en su cama y al cabo de un rato se durmieron.

* * *

**¡Hola! Había subido esto hace unos días, pero por algún motivo salía sin la separación en párrafos D: Así que bueno, ha sido un coñazo pero lo he arreglado y ya no es una masa amorfa de letras xD Pido perdón para los que intentaron leerlo cuando estaba mal, porque seguro que se quedaron en plan "wtf es esto nigga?" (?**

**Este fic es un proyecto de ocho capítulos, aunque lo continuaré solamente si me lo pedís, porque estoy con exámenes y tal. Cada capítulo sería un día del campamento.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Si me dejáis reviews os lo agradecería mucho, ya que animan bastante a continuar escribiendo.**

**Sin más, me voy. ¡Adiós! :3**


	2. No importa

**2. No importa**

Haru despertó desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba? Cuando miró a su izquierda y vio la cama contigua y al muchacho castaño tumbado en ella, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior se le vino encima. Cierto, se habían besado. Y también habían quedado en hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos perezosamente.

En realidad no tenía por qué importarle. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Salir con él? Por Dios, si ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres. Pero algo le molestaba. Él realmente había dado todo en aquel beso y de algún modo, en lo más profundo de su ser, había querido que al menos le diera las gracias. Además no parecía que a Makoto le hubiera disgustado... Enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Aquello era demasiado confuso para siquiera pensarlo. No merecía la pena. Lo mejor sería levantarse, despertar a su compañero y dirigirse al comedor para desayunar. Aquel día les esperaba una actividad que requería bastante esfuerzo físico.

—Matsouka-sempai, levante, hoy tenemos que nadar hasta la isla.

Rin maldijo a todo lo relacionado con aquel chico. ¿Cómo se atrevía a despertarlo? Sí, ya sabía lo de la isla. Tampoco hacía falta que gritara tanto.

—Nitori, cállate.

En ese momento recordó lo ocurrido con su compañero de cuarto la noche anterior y sintió una punzada en el estómago. Medio dormido, había admitido en voz alta que Nitori besaba bastante bien. Esperaba con todo su corazón que no lo hubiera oído. Desde luego daba la impresión de que había sido así, ya que el chico le trataba con total normalidad.

Mientras se vestían para ir a desayunar, Rin miró sin darse cuenta al más joven justo cuando éste se quitó la camiseta. El cuerpo del chico era blanco, muy blanco y delgado. Era bonito. Parecía tan delicado que consideró la posibilidad de que fuera de cristal. Nitori se dio la vuelta en ese momento y le pillo mirándole. Se sonrojó, volvió a darse la vuelta y terminó de vestirse a toda prisa.

El mayor tuvo que disculparse un momento y entrar en el baño a echarse agua en la cara, a ver si de esa forma dejaba de pensar gilipolleces y se ponía a lo suyo. Nitori era un chico. Un chico. Y él no era gay.

Nagisa estaba de pie delante de la cama de Rei. Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujaba en su rostro, la misma de un niño que está a punto de cometer una terrible travesura. Tomó un poco de impulso y, extendiendo las manos en un gesto algo teatral, saltó a la cama del chico de las gafas. El grito de Rei se oyó en todo el campamento.

No esperaba sentir el peso de Nagisa encima suya tan de repente, era normal que se asustara. Cuando se sentó en la cama para regañarle, se encontró con que el más bajo sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos, enormes, le miraban fijamente. Estaba esperando que se riera de su broma.

No supo qué motores le empujaron a soltar aquella carcajada, pero fue de las más sinceras que había soltado en su vida. Al ver que se reía, el chico rubio rió también.

—¿Te he asustado, Rei-chan?

Cuando dejaron de reír, regañó a Nagisa por haberle dado aquel susto. Aunque, por supuesto, este no se lo tomó en serio. Rei no entendía qué le pasaba con aquel chico. Él jamás era tan tolerante. Si cualquier otra persona hubiera traído gente a su habitación tan tarde o le hubiera saltado encima de ese modo para despertarlo, habría pedido que le cambiaran de compañero sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿Por qué a Nagisa se lo permitía? Cuando casi habían terminado de vestirse, vio que el chico se le quedaba mirando fijamente, algo sonrojado.

—Oye, Rei-chan, tú...

Miró hacia otro lado y se rascó la nuca.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rei. Nagisa se quedó en silencio un segundo.

—Déjalo, no era importante.

Algo dentro le decía que sí era importante, pero no dijo nada.

En el comedor se sentaron todos juntos y también se les unieron Ama y Gou. Las chicas decían que iban a pedir que las pusieran juntas en una habitación porque al parecer sus respectivas compañeras eran bastante desagradables.

Hablaron sobre la actividad que tocaba aquel día: Nadar hasta una isla que se veía desde la playa. Había quinientos metros de distancia hasta ella, por lo que supusieron que no sería demasiado difícil. Tanto Haru como Rin eran muy buenos en natación, por lo que no tardó en surgir competencia entre ellos.

—Llegaré antes que tú —decía uno.

—Eso ya lo veremos —retaba el otro.

Los demás también nadaban bastante bien. Excepto Rei, que no sabía nadar. Nagisa se ofreció a ayudarle y al otro no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, aunque le daba un poco de miedo que alguien tan alocado como el rubio estuviera a su cargo en alta mar.

Después de desayunar tuvieron un descanso de dos horas antes de que empezara la actividad. Aprovecharon ese rato para ponerse los bañadores y hablar de cosas sin importancia. Cuando llegó el momento, todos se reunieron en la playa. Estaban nerviosos, sobre todo las chicas y Rei.

Cada equipo constaba de dos personas sólo podían salir al mismo tiempo dos grupos. Se pusieron de acuerdo para que los equipos de Haru y Rin salieran al mismo tiempo y así pudieran seguir con su absurda competencia. Rei y Nagisa irían contra Ama y Gou. Estaban en desventaja contra ellas, ya que el chico de las gafas jamás había nadado y Nagisa no pensaba dejarlo sólo. Daba igual si las otras dos ganaban, lo importante para él era ayudar a su compañero.

Haru, Makoto, Nitori y Rin eran los quintos en salir. Estaban listos en la orilla de la playa. A una señal del árbitro, se quitaron las camisas.

Haru se fijó en que el cuerpo de Makoto era bonito. Cuando el grandullón empezó a estirar los músculos, se quedó mirando su espalda como un idiota. Sacudió la cabeza; no era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que concentrarse en ganar a Rin.

Nitori estaba nervioso. Sabía que no iba a superar en velocidad a Rin y se iba a quedar atrás, sólo. A pesar de todo, le deseaba la mayor de las victorias contra Haruka porque sabía que eso era lo que el mayor quería.

—Preparados, listos, ¡ya!

Los cuatro chicos entraron corriendo en el mar y echaron a a nadar al instante. El agua estaba bastante fría, pero no pareció importarles lo más mínimo. Haru y Rin se miraban de reojo mientras nadaban; iban prácticamente a la misma altura. Por el contrario, los otros dos pronto empezaron a quedarse rezagados.

Llevaban aproximadamente la mitad del trayecto realizado. Los ojos azules de Haruka se fundían con el mar mientras sus brazos y piernas le hacían avanzar en el agua. Estaba dando todo de sí para ganar a ese chico, pero ya empezaba a estar cansado. Su rival también daba muestras de agotamiento, pero ninguno de los dos se dignaba a parar.

Haru sonrió cuando, por fin, consiguió adelantar a Rin Matsuoka. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que iba a ganar.

Entonces, un grito llegó a sus oídos y paró en seco. ¿Era Makoto? Rin no pareció oír nada y siguió adelante. Al girarse pudo ver la cabeza de Nitori nadando a bastantes metros de distancia y después, un poco más atrás, a su amigo, que luchaba por mantenerse a flote. No tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarse qué le habría pasado, echó a nadar hacia él a una velocidad mayor que la que llevaba con la carrera. No tardó en pasar al pequeño y llegar a donde estaba Makoto.

—¡Haru! —tras un último movimiento desesperado de brazos, el grandullón desapareció debajo del agua. Al no verle, los ojos azules se llenaron de pánico y se sumergió en su búsqueda. Aún no se había hundido demasiado, por lo que no le costó llevarle de vuelta a la superficie, pero no abría los ojos.

—Makoto... ¡Makoto, despierta!

Era inútil, el chico no respondía. Haru tampoco podía parar ahí en medio o acabarían mal los dos. Haciendo un esfuerzo increíble, sostuvo a Makoto y comenzó a nadar con él lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo. Estaba tan concentrado en que el chico no volviera a hundirse que no se dio cuenta de que el mar empezaba a ponerse algo revuelto. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban siendo arrastrados por la corriente. El peso de su compañero les hundía a ambos mientras las olas les bamboleaban de un lado para otro. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso iba a morir en el agua que tanto le gustaba? Sus lágrimas se fundían con el mar.

Rin había llegado a la isla, resoplando, y se había reunido con el resto de chicos y chicas que ya habían llegado. Veía la cabeza de Nitori acercándose. El mar estaba revuelto de pronto. Pero lo extraño era que no había ni rastro de los otros dos por ninguna parte. Nitori consiguió llegar con cierta dificultad, entonces el mayor le interrogó.

—¿Dónde están Haruka y Makoto?

—Creo que a Makoto le dio un calambre y el otro fue a ayudarle.

Rin chasqueó la lengua. Bonita muestra de compañerismo, pero eso no iba a servirle como excusa ni por asomo.

—Pues tal y como está el mar será mejor que tengan suerte, o de lo contrario se ahogarán.

Nitori puso cara de miedo y Rin rió, alegando que sólo era una broma.

Aquello no era ninguna broma, estaba tragando mucha agua y Makoto seguía sin despertarse. Nadaba sin rumbo, haciendo lo posible por que su amigo no se hundiera, respirando poco para mantenerlo a flote. Empezaba a ver borroso, todo aquel esfuerzo le estaba pasando factura.

De pronto, como por arte de magia, una orilla apareció a cien metros de ellos. No sabía qué sitio era aquel, pero poco importaba. Giró y nadó hacia allí con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Cuando por fin hizo pie sintió un alivio enorme. Sostuvo a Makoto con más firmeza y rápidamente le sacó hasta la orilla. Una vez allí, se dejó caer al suelo, exhausto, y su amigo cayó a su lado, aún inconsciente. Se acercó a él y empezó a zarandearlo.

—Despierta... Makoto, despierta... abre los ojos, ya hemos llegado...

Le tomó el pulso y vio que lo tenía muy débil. Acercó la mano a su boca entreabierta y vio que no estaba respirando. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Tenía que hacer algo rápido o se iba a morir. Con manos temblorosas y lágrimas en los ojos tomó el rostro de su amigo y le tapó la nariz. Aspiró profundamente y juntó sus labios con los del chico exhalando el aire con fuerza en su interior. Makoto tosió al instante, expulsando toda el agua que había respirado.

—¡Makoto! ¿Estás bien?

Veía borroso, no sabía muy bien dónde estaba. El rostro pálido de Haru se fue aclarando delante suya.

—Haru... ¿qué ha pasado? —en respuesta, el de ojos azules se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba un poco.

—Qué... qué miedo... —murmuró.

Makoto se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y Haru se separó de él. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el más bajo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y juntó los labios con los suyos. No duró ni medio segundo así, se separó de él y le miró con vergüenza. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar, así que Haru ayudó a Makoto a levantarse y fueron caminando por la playa.

—Espero que nos encuentren pronto —dijo el de ojos azules.

—Y yo. ¿Qué pasó al final? ¿Ha ganado Rin?

Haru le lanzó una mirada enfadada.

—¿A quién le importa eso? Salvarte a ti era más importante que una estúpida competencia.

Makoto se puso muy rojo.

—Gracias.

Cuando el mar se calmó, una lancha llevó a Rin, Nitori y los demás de vuelta a la playa del campamento. Esperaban encontrar a Makoto y Haru allí, pero al no verles por ninguna parte una fuerte preocupación se apoderó de ellos.

—¿Dónde están Haru-chan y Mako-chan? —pregunto Nagisa.

—¿Cómo? ¿No están aquí?

Nitori se tapó la boca en un gesto de preocupación.

—Les perdimos de vista poco antes de que el mar se revolviera; creo que Makoto tuvo un calambre en el pie.

Se hizo el silencio. —

Creéis que...

—¡Calla, no lo digas! —interrumpió Rin, para sorpresa de todos

—Están bien, seguro que están bien. Haruka es un gran nadador.

Nitori le miró, consternado. Aunque intentara disimular, el chico de dientes afilados temía tanto por las vidas de esos dos como todos los demás. Tras una larga y angustiosa media hora, les avisaron de que habían encontrado a sus amigos en la playa de al lado, sanos y salvos. Todos suspiraron, aliviados, y se dirigieron al albergue. Al poco rato, Haru y Makoto llegaron, siendo recibidos por sus amigos como si vinieran de la guerra. Estaban bien, aunque parecían realmente cansados, sobre todo el moreno.

—Que sepas que aún quiero echar esa carrera contigo, Haru —dijo Rin poniendo cara de superioridad, bromeando. Sonreía, dejando a la vista su afilada dentadura—. No me vale esa excusa de que "casi te ahogas" Bah, eso son tonterías. Nitori sí que casi se ahoga, el pobre...

El chico de pelo plateado le pegó un pequeño empujón a su sempai, y todos, rieron. Todos excepto Haruka, quien solamente sonrió. Pero teniendo en cuenta su cara seria de siempre, aquella sonrisa bien podía ser interpretada como una carcajada.

Rei permaneció casi todo el rato en silencio, pero en su mente se agolpaban los pensamientos. Aún le costaba creer el cuidado que había tenido Nagisa con él cuando les tocó nadar, no se había separado de su lado ni un momento y le había ido dando indicaciones, o tirando de él en el peor de los casos. No le había importado lo más mínimo perder contra Ama y Gou, a pesar de que en un par de ocasiones le había dicho que siguiera él, que se las apañaría sólo. "Será un chico algo alocado, pero tiene un gran corazón", pensó, y una fina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Haruka y Makoto estaban realmente agotados, por lo que decidieron retirarse a su dormitorio a descansar hasta la hora del almuerzo. Nadie se opuso, ya que el resto también tenían planes similares. Cuando estuvieron dentro, el castaño comenzó a bajar todas las persianas porque, según él, no podía dormir con luz. Se cambiaron y pusieron a tender los bañadores en el balcón de su cuarto.

Makoto no sabía qué decir. Haru le había besado, esta vez por voluntad propia. ¿Acaso le gustaba a aquel chico? Y lo que era más importante aún ¿a él le gustaba Haru? No cabía duda de que la noche anterior se había excitado besándolo y no había podido pensar en otra cosa desde entonces. Haru podía ser un chico, pero era muy guapo y tenía unos ojos preciosos. Suspiró, resignado. Tenía que aclarar las cosas. Si había algo que no soportaba era la incertidumbre. No quedaba más remedio, iba a preguntarle a Haru.

—Haru, ¿te enfadarías si te pregunto una cosa?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el joven.

—Antes ¿por qué me besaste? —Makoto estaba rojo. Miraba a su amigo fijamente a los ojos— ¿Acaso yo te gusto?

Los ojos azules del más bajo miraron hacia otro lado antes de responder.

—Olvídalo, ¿vale? Los dos somos chicos.

—¿Y qué importa? Ya lo dijo Nagisa, ¿no? "Lo que pase aquí, aquí se queda" O algo así...—Haruka le miró, incrédulo— Todas las persianas están bajadas, nadie puede vernos.

Sí, claramente Makoto estaba pidiéndole que le besara. Y él quería hacerlo, de verdad que quería. Decidió que lo mejor era no pensarlo demasiado. Rodeó la espalda del más alto con los brazos y, después de que este agachara levemente la cabeza, dejó que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo. Tal y como la noche anterior, le produjeron una sensación indescriptible. Jamás en la vida se había sentido así.

Makoto correspondió introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Haru con dulzura, deleitándose del tacto cálido y húmedo de esta. Ya no tenía que contenerse, así que estrechó aún con más fuerza al chico entre sus brazos. El beso fue volviéndose cada vez más apasionado. Al cabo de un minuto condujo lentamente a Haruka hacia su cama y se tendieron ahí aún tapados con la sábana. Ardía en deseos de acariciar el cuerpo de su compañero por debajo de la ropa y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. Haru se estremeció, pero no se quejó en absoluto.

El moreno tenía una de las manos en su nuca, acariciando su cuello y su pelo, mientras que la otra se agarraba fuertemente a su camisa. Makoto comenzó a sentir cierta presión en el pantalón. Tocarle y dejarse tocar por él era increíble. Nunca se había sentido así con ninguna chica. No tardó en comprobar que en la entrepierna del otro también había un bulto. Era realmente extraño, pero para nada le disgustaba. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose durante un buen rato, sólo pararon cuando Nagisa y Rei llamaron a su puerta para avisarles de que era hora de comer.

Cuando salieron, tenían las mejillas y los labios encendidos. El rubio les miró de forma suspicaz, a lo que ellos alegaron que era por haberse acabado de despertar. Eso sí, ambos se pusieron camisetas largas para disimular hasta que bajaran sus respectivas erecciones.

Mientras caminaban de camino al comedor, Haru aprovechó un descuido de los otros dos para mirar a Makoto. Éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa tan apacible, que el de ojos azules se relajó nada más verla. Respondió con una leve sonrisa que para él era muy grande y rozó el dorso de su mano con la de Makoto en un gesto de cariño sin dejar de mirarle.

—Pues a mí me pareció un gesto muy bonito que Haruka fuera a ayudar a Makoto.

—Ajam.

Nitori llevaba media hora diciendo prácticamente lo mismo. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de hablar? Además ¿por qué alababa tanto a Haru por eso? Odiaba que alguien se hiciera el héroe de esa manera. Además, él habría hecho lo mismo si Nitori se encontrara en apuros, ¿no?

Pensó por un momento en su joven compañero ahogándose y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se incorporó en la cama y le miró. El chico estaba trasteando algo en el baño. Sintió un extraño alivio, como si le reconfortara saber que estaba sano y salvo. El corazón le latió muy fuerte al recordar el beso de Nitori y lo increíble que se había sentido durante aquel rato que había pasado con él. Cada vez que lo recordaba se le ponía la carne de gallina.

—Quiero decir, está claro que se han hecho muy amigos y eso que sólo se conocen desde ayer...

Rin se levantó y fue hacia donde el más joven seguía hablando solo.

—Nitori —el aludido se dio la vuelta y le miró, con las manos llenas de cachibaches— ¿Crees que yo no te habría ayudado si hubieras estado en peligro?

Los ojos celestes del muchacho se abrieron desmesuradamente y Rin los miró con detenimiento. Eran preciosos, de un azul celeste claro como el cielo. Y justo debajo del ojo derecho tenía un pequeño lunar. Al mirar esa zona se dio cuenta de que un pequeño rubor había aparecido en las mejillas de su compañero.

—G-gracias, Matsuoka-sempai —balbuceó poniéndose muy recto.

¿Gracias por qué?, pensó Rin, si no había hecho nada. Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pasmado como un idiota.

—Esto... Matsuoka-sempai... —le miró— ayer por la noche, cuando estaba apunto de dormirme, tú dijiste que...

El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco, pero justo antes de que Nitori terminara la frase, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Voy... voy a abrir... —murmuró el mayor, completamente rojo, dejando al otro con la frase a medio acabar.

Eran Nagisa y los demás, que venían a avisarles para ir a comer. Sin decir mucho más, Nitori y él fueron con ellos. De vez en cuando miraba al menor y este le retiraba la mirada, avergonzado. Maldición, ya sabía lo que había dicho, pero no soportaba la idea de mantener una conversación sobre ello con el muchacho. Nunca se le había dado bien hablar las cosas, ¿cómo iba a explicarle cómo se sentía? Si ni siquiera él entendía aquello.

Pasaron la tarde juntos. Cenaron y después todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Por supuesto, el de pelo plateado no le habló durante todo el rato. Una vez estuvieron dentro, por fin Rin fue capaz de romper el silencio. Lo malo es que habló sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que decía, como casi siempre.

—¿Y qué si me gustó?

Miró fijamente al menor tras decirlo. Éste se quedó de piedra.

—N-no pasa nada. A mí me gustó también. Rin puso cara de sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí? —entonces quizás no era tan raro, después de todo.

—Yo... me gustan los chicos, Matsuoka-sempai.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Quiso poner cara de asco y retirarse, pedir que le cambiaran de habitación o algo así, pero no lo hizo. Una especie de voz, más fuerte aún que la de su conciencia, pareció decirle en aquel momento que tenía vía libre. Tras quedarse pasmado un instante, empujó a Nitori hasta que cayó en su cama y, colocándose encima suya, besó fuertemente sus labios. Tan deliciosos como los recordaba. Las manos del menor se afianzaron a sus hombros como si quisieran arrancarle la camiseta y le devolvió el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza lenta pero constante que hizo que un millón de pequeños relámpagos recorrieran cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. El beso se fue profundizando cada vez más mientras empezaba a tocar el cuello y el pelo del chico, deleitándose de su tacto suave, queriendo besar también esas zonas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y paró de golpe.

—Debo darte las gracias por cómo me trataste cuando tuve que nadar.

Rei se había puesto rojo como un tomate, pero tenía que decirlo, si no no se quedaría tranquilo. Ahora Nagisa le miraba con ojos como platos y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—De nada, Rei-chan, para mí fue todo un honor.

El chico de las gafas buscaba siempre la perfección. Memorizaba la teoría de casi todo lo que iba a hacer para después no equivocarse, pero nadar no era algo posible de memorizar. Y menos en el mar, que estaba en constante movimiento. Sin embargo, se había sentido muy feliz cuando había nadado con el rubio. Le reconfortaba saber que se preocupaba por él, que quería ayudarlo y que, a pesar de todo, no había sido una carga para él.

Su cabeza era un lío de números y fórmulas erróneas, pero ahí estaban los brazos de Nagisa para sujetarle.

Mas había algo en todo aquello que le atormentaba. Ya lo decían los griegos, la perfección geométrica se encontraba más latente en los cuerpos masculinos, ya que los de las mujeres tenían muchas más curvas. Es por eso que no representaban mujeres desnudas, y no por el pudor, como casi todo el mundo creía. Pero bueno, eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que él había visto el cuerpo de Nagisa y le había parecido muy, muy hermoso. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que era por todo eso de los números y de los griegos, pero en el fondo sentía que había algo más. Algo más primitivo, un instinto que le llevaba a preguntarse cómo sería tocar ese cuerpo. ¿Sería tan perfecto al tacto como a la vista? Claramente era algo que no podía preguntarle.

Entonces, cuando estaba en mitad de esos pensamientos, Nagisa se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo amistosamente.

—Eres genial, Rei-chan.

Al mirarle, vio que en sus labios había una extraña sonrisa de ¿nostalgia? O si no era algo parecido. Tras eso, el rubio se fue a su cama y se intentó dormir. Rei hizo lo mismo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo, pronto subiré el tercero :3 ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros reviews en el capítulo anterior! Son como un sueldo para mí ^^- **

**Besos y hasta la próxima! ^^**


	3. Sueños y malas palabras

**3. Sueños y malas palabras **

Despertó sobresaltado con el estridente sonido del despertador. Su corazón latía muy acelerado por el susto, pero los párpados le pesaban. Sentía como si hubiera dormido sólo un par de horas y mucho se temía que así era. Pero ¿quién iba a ser capaz de dormir tranquilo después de cometer una soberana estupidez? La noche anterior había besado a Nitori como si no hubiera un mañana. Después se había enfadado con él y le había echado una bronca sin sentido que casi había hecho llorar al más joven.

Se había arrepentido nada más hacerlo, pero no conseguía encontrar las palabras ni el valor para disculparse. Sin duda, aquellas cosas no se le daban nada bien. Pero debía pedir perdón y lo haría en cuanto el chico se levantara. Mas pasaron los minutos y no se oía ningún ruido en la litera de arriba. Armándose de valor, terminó levantándose y asomándose a la cama de su compañero. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al comprobar que estaba vacía. ¿Y Nitori? Le pegó una voz por si estaba en el baño, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Aún con el pijama, salió de la habitación en busca del muchacho. No era posible que hubiera hecho alguna tontería como escaparse o algo así. ¿No? Al final acabó encontrándolo en la piscina de la residencia, nadando de un lado para otro.

Cuando Nitori vio a Rin en el bordillo de la piscina era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta, por lo que llegó hasta donde estaba el mayor y se detuvo, respirando entrecortadamente. Maldición, no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

—Nitori, yo... —empezó a decir— lamento mucho lo que te dije.

Se sentó en el bordillo haciendo oídos sordos. Le parecía mentira que después de lo que había hecho pensara que todo se iba a solucionar con un "lamento mucho lo que te dije". La noche anterior, justo después de besarle, le había acusado de provocarlo y encima se había referido a su condición sexual con palabras obscenas e insultantes, alegando que él no era nada de eso. Pero en fin, la culpa era suya por no enamorarse nunca de "los de su calaña". Estaba más que acostumbrado a que le dieran calabazas de aquella forma.

Por supuesto, no le respondió. Cuando intentó irse, el mayor le sujetó un brazo.

—Por favor, dime algo —murmuró.

—No tengo nada que decir —alegó Nitori soltándose de su agarre y echando a andar en dirección a su cuarto. Tenía su orgullo y desde luego no iba a dejar que jugaran con él de aquella forma. Cuando llegó se duchó y después empezó a meter sus cosas en la maleta de mala manera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Rin le miraba, nervioso.

—Voy a cambiar de habitación —dijo sin más.

—¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Acaso quieres compartir habitación con un "maricón de mierda"?

Rin tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Ya he he dicho que lo siento. Tampoco tienes que irte.

Nitori chasqueó la lengua.

—Odio que la gente sea amable conmigo por pena. Ya he hablado con los organizadores y me han asignado una habitación nueva. Estaré solo pero no importa. Así no podré causar problemas a nadie.

Antes de que Rin pudiera replicar, añadió:

—Tranquilo, no van a regañarte si eso te preocupa. Simplemente les he explicado por qué para alguien como yo es complicado compartir habitación con otro hombre.

Sin más, cogió su maleta y salió de allí sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta.

Durante el desayuno se sentó con todos los demás y se comportó de forma normal. A Rin eso le molestó más que ninguna otra cosa. Apenas le dirigió la palabra. Tampoco importaba de todos modos. Después de desayunar les llevaron a un bosque enorme que había al lado del albergue. La actividad de ese día era una carrera de orientación por parejas.

Makoto y Haruka no tardaron en emparejarse, al igual que Ama y Gou y Nagisa y el gafotas. Y a él, cómo no, le tocó ponerse con Nitori. Al ser consciente de ello, el más joven se revolvió nervioso a su lado. Pero a Rin no le molestaba tener que ser su pareja. De hecho, esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado para pedirle disculpas una vez más.

Aquella era su oportunidad para demostrarle a Nagisa cuál era su fuerte. Vale, se le daba fatal la natación, pero era bastante rápido corriendo y tenía una envidiable capacidad para leer mapas. Jamás recordaba haberse perdido, ni siquiera en sitios que visitaba por primera vez. Eso era algo en lo que la teoría jamás fallaba.

En cuanto les dieron la orden de salir, tomó a su compañero del brazo y le hizo correr unos cuantos metros. Después miró el mapa durante un momento y seguidamente murmuro "por aquí" echando a correr en una dirección. Al cabo de un minuto llegaron a la primera baliza.

—¡Guau, Rei-chan, qué rápido la has encontrado! —exclamó Nagisa impresionado— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Yo habría jurado que había que ir en dirección contraria.

—Eso es porque tengo un buen sentido de la orientación —dijo con aire de superioridad.

Corrieron como nunca y cada vez que Rei encontraba una nueva baliza, Nagisa le alababa. En un par de ocasiones tuvieron que parar a descansar porque el más bajo no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto. Rei le esperó con la misma paciencia de la que el rubio había hecho gala el día anterior. A pesar de ello, al cabo de poco tiempo ya tenían la mitad de los sellos en su sitio por lo que decidieron tomarse un merecido descanso de cinco minutos. Se sentaron en un gran tronco que estaba tirado en el suelo. Rei, contando los anillos, aproximó la edad que había tenido el árbol cuando fue talado, impresionando una vez más a su compañero.

—Rei-chan, eres increíble —murmuró Nagisa con una extraña sonrisa, haciendo que el más alto se sonrojara—, sabes muchas cosas que la gente normalmente no sabe. Eso me gusta.

—A mí... también me gusta la forma de ser de Nagisa-kun.

Miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir e ignorando la extraña expresión que se le había quedado a Nagisa. Al cabo de unos instantes de silencio, se levantó y tomó la mano del más bajo.

—Vamos —dijo— hay una gran probabilidad de que ganemos esta carrera.

Los ojos del rubio le devolvieron una sonrisa. La luz de media mañana se filtraba en ellos provocando un color increíble. Intentó analizarlo y darle un nombre, pero no pudo. Aunque lo intentara, se dijo, jamás conseguiría describir un color como aquel. Un extraño y familiar cosquilleo se apoderó de su estómago. Agarró con más fuerza la mano de Nagisa.

Ni Haruka ni Makoto tenían muy buena orientación que se dijera. Nada más comenzar la carrera, cada uno señaló una dirección diferente, la que, según ellos, era la que tenían que seguir. Posiblemente ninguna de las dos fuera la correcta. Pasado un rato dieron con una baliza, pero no era la primera sino la última de la lista. ¿Cómo narices habían llegado hasta allí? Decidieron que las irían buscando al revés, empezando por la última y terminando por la primera.

Caminaban en silencio, cada uno mirando su respectivo mapa. No era un silencio incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

Tachibana se había dado cuenta desde el principio de que su compañero era un chico de pocas palabras. No le importaba que no hablase mucho, pero a veces le inquietaba no saber lo que Haru pensaba acerca de ellos, de las cosas que habían hecho. Daba por echo que si estaban en aquella situación era porque ambos habían querido.

Levantó la vista al cielo. No imaginaba aquello cuando se inscribió en el campamento Iwatobi. Él esperaba playa, jincanas y quizás alguna chica. ¿Pero enamorarse de su compañero de cuarto? Eso sí que no lo había previsto bajo ningún concepto. Y lo más alarmante era que le estaban encantando aquellas pequeñas vacaciones. Tenía una motivación que estaba muy por encima de tomar el Sol o jugar: Haru.

Aunque aún se sentía extraño pensando en otro chico de aquel modo, estaba disfrutando con todo lo que pasaba. Le gustaba Haruka. No porque fuera un chico guapo -que lo era-, si no por algo que iba más allá de su comprensión.

—Haru... —murmuró. Quería decirle algo, pero tampoco quería sonar como un pervertido. Los ojos azules se posaron en los suyos— yo... me preguntaba si esta tarde querrías estar un rato en la habitación... conmigo, ya sabes...

Se rascó la nuca, nervioso y avergonzado. Hablar esas cosas no se le daba bien. Para su sorpresa, Haru asintió levemente con la cabeza y después se giró hasta darle la espalda.

—Creo que nos hemos vuelto a perder —dijo.

No dejó que Makoto viera el repentino rubor que le cubría las mejillas. Estaba feliz. Llevaba un rato pensando en proponerle lo mismo, pero no había tenido valor. Tal vez por miedo a ser rechazado o a incomodar al más alto. Parecía ser el típico grandullón tímido, pero acababa de demostrar que no lo era tanto. En aquel momento le miraba y tenía muchísimas ganas de besarle. Sólo de ver sus labios, finos y gentiles, sentía que no quería otra cosa en el mundo. Qué ganas de que fuera por la tarde. No le pasó desapercibida la posibilidad de besarle allí mismo, pero no era idiota. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, alguien les vería. Por si acaso, miró hacia todos lados con aire distraído. No encontró a nadie a la vista, pero sí vio a lo lejos una baliza naranja. Tiró de la camisa de Makoto para llamar su atención y después la señaló. Ambos echaron a correr hacia allí.

Aquello era realmente increíble. Daba igual cuánto lo intentara, Nitori siempre le cambiaba de tema. Maldito mocoso cabezón.

Mientras caminaban al lado de una marcada pendiente, el chico de cabellos plateados resbaló. Cuando Rin le escuchó gritar alargó la mano e intentó sujetarle, pero era demasiado tarde. El muchacho rodó unos metros hacia abajo y solo frenó porque chocó contra una gran roca.

—¡Nitori! —exclamó Rin, y bajó resbalando hasta donde se encontraba el menor y le ayudó a levantarse— ¿Estás bien?

—Auch... —murmuró Nitori agarrándose un costado. Levantó su camiseta y vio que tenía un gran raspón.

—Dios. Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería. El más joven rió. No fue una risa sincera.

—Claro. Vaya que se me salgan las tripas por ahí. Vamos, no necesito que nadie me cure una herida como esta.

Al bajarse la camisa, una mancha de sangre del tamaño de la herida apareció en la tela. El niño no dio señales de que le importara.

Fueron el séptimo grupo en llegar a la meta. La mayor parte de la culpa de su retraso era de Rin, que se había pasado todo el tiempo preocupado por su herida. No era nada, sólo superficial. Ya ni siquiera estaba sangrando. Aunque agradecía la preocupación de Rin, no necesitaba las atenciones que él se ofrecía a prestarle. Homosexual no era sinónimo de débil y delicada niñita. Ya se echaría agua oxigenada cuando llegara a su nuevo cuarto. O ni eso.

Cuando se reunieron con el grupo se puso una chaqueta para que la sangre del costado no se viera. Tampoco quería preocupar a nadie tontamente. Rin pareció entender sus intenciones y no dijo nada a los monitores. Se lo agradeció.

Por más que quisiera negarlo, seguía sintiéndose atraído por el mayor. Incluso se habría dejado llevar en volandas exagerando el dolor tras la caída, pero tenía su orgullo. Se comportó de forma normal durante el almuerzo, pero cuando se retiró dijo que pensaba descansar esa tarde porque le dolía un poco la cabeza y no quería que fuera a más. La verdad es que no quería estar más tiempo del necesario con Rin. Se sentía idiota en su presencia por todo lo que había pasado y le daba vergüenza.

Era por la herida, seguro que era por la herida. Le dolía y el muy idiota quería hacerse el fuerte delante suya. Rin estaba sentado en el bordillo de la piscina. Se había ofrecido a acompañar a Haruka a nadar un rato, pero se había cansado al instante y había salido del agua. Él sólo quería distraerse, pero ni así o había conseguido.

Haru paró de nadar a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con su tono indiferente de siempre. Rin salió de su ensimismamiento.

—No me pasa nada.

—Mentiroso —Haru salió del agua usando los brazos para apoyarse y se sentó a su lado—. No has querido competir en todo el día. ¿Qué te pasa?

Rin se tomó su tiempo.

—Es Nitori. Se ha cambiado de habitación porque no quiere estar en la misma que yo.

Al ver la expresión sutilmente intrigada de Nanase sintió ganas de contarle la historia. Y eso hizo. Omitiendo algunos detalles, por supuesto.

—¿Recuerdas el primer día cuando jugamos a la botella y la tonta de mi hermana nos hizo besarnos a mí con él y a ti con Makoto? Pues al parecer a él le gustan los chicos y... bueno, ya sabes, no era una situación cómoda. Ayer le insulté, le dije cosas horribles y ahora está enfadado conmigo. No le culpo, pero tampoco estaría de más que aceptara mis disculpas.

Haru no contestó hasta pasados unos segundos.

—¿Sabes? Creo que gusta Makoto —Rin le miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Y yo le gusto a él. La chocholoco de tu hermana provocó más de una reacción esa noche.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Me estás vacilando! —exclamó el chico, haciendo un notable esfuerzo por ignorar cómo acababa de llamar a su hermana.

—Es cierto. Sin embargo solamente me gusta él. Te miro a ti, por ejemplo, y no siento absolutamente nada.

Rin se fijó en los ojos de Haruka. Eran de un azul profundo, como el del mar. Miraban con tanta fuerza que casi le daba miedo. No tenían nada que ver con los de Nitori. Los suyos le recordaban al cielo despejado en primavera.

—Lo que quiero decir —continuó Haru— es que uno no elige quién le gusta y quién no.

Refunfuñó.

—Sé que él no lo ha elegido, pero...

—No lo digo por él —se levantó— lo digo por ti.

Rin se quedó tan sorprendido que cuando por fin consiguió vocalizar Haruka ya se había ido.

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, esbozó una tierna sonrisa. No sólo porque sabía que allí le esperaba Makoto dispuesto a pasar un rato con él, si no porque ahora sabía que no era el único y eso le hacía sentirse bien de algún modo. Así que Rin también había caído bajo los encantos de otro hombre, ¿eh? Bueno, no lo había admitido precisamente, pero él sabía que era así. Ojalá consiguiera arreglar las cosas con él.

Al abrir la puerta no vio nada porque Makoto había bajado todas las persianas y tenía la habitación a oscuras. La única luz provenía de el ordenador portátil del castaño, que al parecer estaba jugando a algún juego.

—¡Hola, Haru! —exclamó nada más verle entrar.

Respondió a su saludo y se dirigió al baño a quitarse el traje de baño. No sabía qué hacer, ya quería estar con él. Cuando se hubo cambiado se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y se dedicó a mirar el juego. Parecía entretenido,aunque no lo entendió muy bien. Quería que Makoto parase de jugar. ¿Cómo podría hacérselo entender sin parecer un salido?

Makoto por su parte ya no estaba prestando mucha atención al juego, aunque intentaba que no se notara. Sentía a Haru a su lado y aquello le ponía nervioso. Tenía muchas ganas de besarle, pero le daba vergüenza. "Vamos, Makoto Tachibana, ¿eres un hombre o no?"se decía. Giró la cabeza y descubrió a Haruka mirándole.

—¿Quieres... quieres que pare de jugar? —balbuceó poniéndose rojo. El moreno se encogió de hombros mirando hacia otro lado. Eso claramente era un sí. Sin decir nada más, Makoto dejó el portátil a un lado y se giró hasta quedar de cara a Haru. Tras mirarle a los ojos un instante, sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante para besarle. En cuanto sus labios se hubieron juntado, el moreno le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él puso las manos sobre sus costados, moviéndolas lentamente de arriba a abajo, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Conforme se fueron encendiendo, se tumbaron quedando Haru debajo. Makoto recorría todo su cuerpo con las manos mientras le besaba, esta vez por debajo de la ropa. La pálida piel del más bajo era también muy suave. Le gustaba. No tardó en dejar su boca y dedicarse a besar su cuello. Succionaba con delicadeza para no dejar ninguna marca y se deleitaba al sentir cómo Haruka se estremecía debajo suya. Ambos estaban duros.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó entrecortadamente cuando vio que aquello estaba a punto de tomar un rumbo peligroso. Pero Haru negó con la cabeza. Los miembros de ambos se rozaban por encima del pantalón. El más bajo separó a Makoto un momento y después procedió a quitarse la camiseta. El torso bien definido que dejó al descubierto hizo que el mayor no tardara en imitarle. Cuando volvió a recostarse sobre él, sus pieles se rozaron haciendo que la temperatura entre ambos aumentara. Makoto, más excitado de lo que se atrevía a admitir, comenzó a simular embestidas y Haru le abrazó aún con más fuerza, acariciando su espalda y bajando hasta situar las manos sobre su trasero, cosa que al castaño no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

Pasados unos minutos se detuvo. Estaba muy excitado y quería correrse, pero temía ofender a su compañero. Le miró a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos el mismo deseo que se reflejaba en los suyos. Entonces fue plenamente consciente de que no estaba haciendo aquello con una muchachita tímida y delicada, sino con un chico. Y todo el mundo sabe que los chicos tienen ciertas necesidades.

Totalmente convencido de que Haruka no pondría pegas, introdujo una mano por debajo de su ropa interior y comenzó a masajear el miembro caliente y duro del más bajo. Éste se estremeció, cerró los ojos y un rubor aún más intenso que el que ya tenía comenzó a cubrir su cara.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Makoto. Al hacerlo se arrepintió porque, según él, la voz le había salido con un tono muy lascivo. Pero a Haru no pareció importarle.

—Sí —logró decir al fin.

El de ojos azules no tardó en comenzar a dar a Tachibana el mismo placer que éste le estaba produciendo. Al cabo de un rato la habitación se llenó de ciertos sonidos y de débiles gemidos de placer por parte de ambos. Le daba vueltas la cabeza a causa de tantas sensaciones. Y el hecho de que Makoto fuera otro hombre, grandote y guapo no hacía más que excitarle más de lo que ya estaba. En aquel plan no tardó en correrse y su compañero le siguió.

Makoto se dejó caer sobre él y le abrazó.

—Me ha gustado mucho —dijo, aún respirando entrecortadamente.

—A mí también.

Los dos se habían quedado totalmente relajados. A Haru le entró sueño, así que se durmió en la cama de Makoto. Éste le abrazó durante un rato, pero como no tenía sueño cogió su ordenador y comenzó una nueva partida de aquel juego que tanto le gustaba. De vez en cuando miraba al moreno y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Por más que le costara admitirlo, cada vez se sentía más cómodo en presencia de Nagisa. Más áun con todos los halagos que había recibido por su parte aquel día después de haberles hecho quedar primeros en la carrera de orientación.

Estaban en su habitación, él leyendo un libro y el otro durmiendo. Podía oír su respiración en la cama de al lado, más sosegada de lo que era normal en él. Si le miraba, la visión de su rostro dormido le transmitía una enorme sensación de paz. Suspiró y volvió a sumergirse en su libro.

Pasada media hora, un sonido le llamó la atención. Nagisa había susurrado algo en sueños. Le miró y vio que el chico estaba abrazando con fuerza la almohada. A ratos fruncía el ceño y un curioso rubor iba apareciendo en sus mejillas. De vez en cuando se revolvía, inquieto. Se preguntó si el muchacho estaría teniendo una pesadilla.

Tras un par de minutos más de murmullos imposibles de descifrar, dos sílabas totalmente comprensibles salieron de sus labios: Rei-chan.. Prácticamente las gritó al mismo tiempo que abrazaba la almohada con más fuerza. Justo después se despertó, seguramente por culpa de su propio grito, y miró algo confundido a su alrededor. Para Rei no pasó desapercibido el rubor que cubría su rostro y sus labios ligeramente enrojecidos. Los ojos rosados se posaron en él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

—Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla —mintió el chico de las gafas.

—¿Una pesadilla? —Nagisa se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón— Puede ser. La verdad es que nunca recuerdo lo que sueño.

Al estirarse, el joven rubio notó un bulto en los pantalones. Extrañado, se preguntó cómo podía estar excitado después de haber tenido una pesadilla. Pero, en fin, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Disimulando, se levantó y se metió en el baño con la excusa de tener que ducharse.

Mientras tanto, Rei no podía quitarse cierto pensamiento de la cabeza.

Aquella noche cenó poco y fue a acostarse temprano. Nitori ni siquiera había bajado a cenar. Cuando se tumbó en su cama se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba muy silenciosa. Demasiado. Estúpido Haru, se había atrevido a decir que a él le gustaba Nitori. A él. Vamos, aun lo estaba flipando.

Dormirse le costó menos de lo que pensó. Pero su subconsciente le guardaba un regalito para cuando cediera al sueño. Su ahora ex-compañero de cuarto no tardó en aparecer en sus sueños. Soñó que estaba nadando en la piscina cubierta del Samezuka, sólo que era de noche y estaba completamente solo. Salió del agua y comenzó a secarse, arrodillado en el suelo. En ese momento, una puerta se abrió y la larga sombra de alguien se proyectó en el suelo. No le costó reconocer quién era esa persona. Nitori caminó hacia él, muy serio y con un cronómetro colgando del cuello. Llevaba el uniforme de Samezuka. Paró de andar cuando quedó justo enfrente de Rin y le miró desde arriba. Por un momento pareció que iba a pegarle, pero en vez de eso pasó su mano por el cuello mojado de Rin y acabo dejándola en su hombro. Después se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los del mayor. Que el beso no fuera real no significa que no fuera intenso. El Rin del sueño pensó que se moría. Le parecía mentira que por fin le hubiera perdonado. Pero cuando todo parecía hermoso, Nitori se separó de él y le dio la espalda. Al alargar una mano para intentar voltearle, Rin le atravesó y el cuerpo del chico empezó a disolverse como si fuera humo.

Despertó agitado, con una mano estirada hacia delante rozando con los dedos la litera de arriba. La cama que había sido de Nitori. Sólo había sido un sueño.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de puro enfado. Maldición, sí que le gustaba. Nadie más tenía por qué enterarse de ello, pero ya no quería mentirse más a sí mismo. Sí, le gustaba Nitori. Lo único que quería hacer en aquel momento era ir a buscarle, decirle una vez más cuánto sentía haberle insultado y besarle hasta morir. Quería acariciarle y verle sonreír de nuevo con esa sonrisa entusiasta que tanto le molestaba a veces y que tanto le molestaba no estar viendo en aquellos instantes.

Impotente, se deshizo de sus mantas y subió, aún con ojos llorosos, a la litera de arriba. Se metió entre las sábanas y respiró profundamente. Nitori no había recogido su cama antes de irse y olía a él. Era el mismo dulce olor que había podido aspirar las dos veces que le había besado. Era agradable y le hizo relajarse hasta que las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir de sus ojos simplemente desaparecieron.

Solamente faltaban cuatro días para que el campamento terminase. A partir de ahí quizás nunca volvieran a verse. No podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así. Estaba decidido.


End file.
